Amazon.com
Amazon.com is the world's largest online retailer and is headquartered in Seattle, Washington, USA. It was founded by Jeff Bezos, an avid fan of the Star Trek franchise who had a brief cameo in . Exclusive home video releases Star Trek Amazon.com exclusively retailed a Blu-ray version of which contained a QMx model of the in 2009. The metal model was limited to an edition of 5000 pieces. Star Trek Into Darkness In 2013, Amazon.com exclusively carried a 3D Blu-ray Disc edition of which contained a QMx phaser replica. Star Trek Beyond A number of Amazon-exclusive editions of the home video release of Star Trek Beyond included a QMx "Mini Masters" seven-inch replica of the or a three-pack of Snapco miniature starships. These sets were released in November 2016. File:Amazon Star Trek Beyond home video QMx USS Franklin promos.jpg|Early promos for Amazon.com Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD releases of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon QMx ST Beyond Blu-Ray USS Franklin Set.jpg|Promo for Amazon.com Blu-ray release of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon 4KUHD BR3D BR USS Franklin Giftset.jpg|Promo for Amazon.com [[Star Trek Beyond (4K Ultra HD)|4K UHD + Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + Digital HD Star Trek Beyond]] with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon QMx Mini Masters USS Franklin.jpg|QMx Mini Masters USS Franklin File:Snapco Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Starship set.jpg|Early promo for Amazon.de (Germany) Star Trek Beyond Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set with Snapco starship 3-pack File:Walmart Amazon USS Enterprise miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] File:Walmart Amazon USS Franklin miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set USS Franklin File:Walmart Amazon Swarm Ship miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set swarm ship Amazon Prime Amazon Prime is a service that allows Amazon.com customers to pay a annual fee for unlimited two-day shipping. As part of the service, Amazon offers a free eBook from its lending library each month and free video streaming of select older titles. For subscribers, all Original Series, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Enterprise episodes are currently available to stream for free. Original Series and Next Generation episodes are available in remastered high definition format. Amazon.co.uk subscribers can watch both the original and remastered editions of The Original Series and the entirety of Voyager. During its pre-production in 2016, Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon Prime all vied for the rights to stream the series. The latter two companies' bids were not successful. http://www.broadcastingcable.com/news/currency/moonves-says-netflix-wanted-new-star-trek/154207 Prime Video releases Series * ** Star Trek: The Original Series - Fan Favorites Collection ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Films * (Original & Director's cut) * (Original & Director's cut) * * * * (Original & Director's cut) * * * * * * * Other * * * * * External links * Amazon.com – official web site * Amazon Prime – official web site * fr:Amazon.com Category:Broadcasters Category:Collectible companies A